Hinata y las drogas…
by channel
Summary: Hinata una chica drogadicta que trata salir de sus problemos, pero todo empeora por culpa de esas Pildoras.... ¿Las dejara? ONE-SHOT!


**Hinata y las drogas…. ………**

* * *

**Solo diré que Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes ni nada respecto a este Anime/Manga ,todo pertenece a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Bueno espero que les guste ., es un poco liosos, si no lo entendeis me lo advertís para que os lo explique ;)...Pongan Reviews!!Plis **

* * *

_**Simplemente Como Una Píldora………**_

_" Alguna vez has pensado en Correr, si correr…lo más lejos posible, aunque no pueda…estoy en medio de ninguna parte…en medio de mis temores frustrados….una píldora…eso una píldora me puede ir bien…pero no…me mantiene más enferma….."_

Me encuentro en un sitio desconocido, solo se que parece un edificio muy grande, tan grande que no se salir de aquí, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa….lo que más me preocupa es como escapo de estas Píldoras…COMO?!...hago lo posible…pero todo es borroso….me comporto de una manera rara….yo era una niña amable y tímida…pero todo cambio por haberlo probado….que sabia yo que me cambiaria la vida….no le hice caso a Naruto…ni a Sakura…ellos me dijeron que iba por mal camino…me acabo de dar cuenta que tenían razón…les abandone…todo por culpa de esta maldita Píldora!...Tú Me Cambiaste La Vida Que Tenia!!...ahora no se que hacer….intento correr…pero no funciona….Donde Esta La Maldita Salida De Este Edificio?!!!...tengo que salir de aquí y volver a ser la misma que antes…necesito volver a verle…pero antes salir de aquí…dejar estas Píldoras…

* * *

**Canción: Just like a pill**

**Cantante: Pink**

**Just like a pill**

I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me  
I think I took too much  
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
I thought it would be fun

I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill

I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
This must be a bad trip  
All of the other pills, they were different  
Maybe I should get some help

I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill

I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una voz me llama…..tal vez tenga la suerte de que fuera un sueño….empiezo abrir los ojos, y me encuentro en una sala blanca, parece más un cuarto…pero no tenia ni cama ni ventanas, no había absolutamente nada, tan solo oí una voz…

-Naruto eres tu?!- pregunto al ver que nadie me contestaba me empecé a asustar, tal vez estaba muerta….pero una voz me dejo de pensar..

-No puede recibir visitas, lo sentimos chico-oí y deduzco que era un hombre que estaba detrás de la puerta blanca que había delante de mis narices-

-Pero, que le ocurrirá?- esa voz me sonaba mucho…si! era la voz de Naruto!, el me podrá sacar de aquí!!

-Lo sentimos, pero ….tan solo sabemos que le queda 1 día de vida..- eso…al oír eso…vi como en un segundo todo lo que me paso en mi vida salió a la vista….esas palabras me destrozaron mi vida….iba a morir….y justamente mañana….me volví loca al pensar eso y empecé a gritar como loca por toda la habitación, empecé a saltar, a empujar las paredes, como quería salir de allí!...me estaba volviendo loca!!!

Ya no oí más a Naruto….me dejo….no me ayudo….no dijo nada al respecto de mi muerte…no le importo, como yo pensaba….no le importaba que muriera….yo empecé a cabrearme tanto que tire la puerta blanca a bajo y me marche corriendo….tenía que escapara de allí….encontré una salida….pero….quien sabe a donde me conducirá…a la muerte o a la verdad….un misterio…pero no me importa…ya no tenía razón para vivir….soy drogadicta y mañana mismo moriría de alguna enfermedad…ni siquiera Naruto ni Sakura me pueden ayudar….es mi destino…

**_Todo Por Culpa De Esa Píldora….Por Su Culpa…Y Por La MIA… _**


End file.
